Jesse's Girls
by Lovely Belle
Summary: Jesse St. James wasn't single when he met Rachel. Now his girlfriend wants him back, and she'll do anything to get rid of the competition. AU the week between Theatricality- ep. 1.20, and Funk-ep. 1.21
1. Prologue

Hey Glee Section!

This idea has been bugging me for a while, and I figured I needed to spread my wings (I've been very one-fandom minded lately.) So I bring you this.

~Belle

* * *

The click of heels was audible, even over the chatter of the crowd. The students turned towards the sound of the incessant, angry tapping, and parted like the red sea.

Under any normal circumstance, the rushing golden-haired queen bee of Lima High wouldn't have been anything to draw attention, but she had a dangerous gleam in her eye that made even the seniors press themselves a little farther out of her path. An asian girl broke away from the masses and fell in on the queen's right side. Becca took in her friends carefully, and uncharacteristically stoic expression.

"Addison?" Becca asked, "What happened?" Addison hadn't had an episode like this for weeks, and Becca couldn't help but think that this was far better then the way she had reacted to Jesse St. James 'being discovered'.

"Corcoran lied to us." Addison snapped, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and speeding up. Becca watched her friend storm into their director's office, worried. Addison was the most in control person she knew, and watching her lose her cool like this was scary.

The door clicked shut, and Addison stood in front of the imposing wooden desk.

"Be with you in a minute." Miss. Corcoran didn't look up from her papers. It took all of two minutes for Addison to start tapping her foot, and clearing her throat. Finally, she got Shelby's attention.

"Hey Addison! How is everything?" Shelby asked, stacking the papers and pushing them to the side.

"Not so great. Miss Corcoran. I've recently been informed of some very shocking information." Addison said icily, taking a step closer to the desk.

"Well, take a seat, and we can talk about it. You're obviously upset." Addison almost felt bed for Shelby Corcoran, they had worked together since Addison could speak, and they were friends outside of school and Vocal Adrenalin, but Addison couldn't see that now.

"No thank you. I wanted to let you know that I found out the truth about Jesse." Addison's voice was thick with emotion. "You made him break up with me." Addison was hoping Shelby would deny it, but she simply waited for Addison to continue. "I thought it fair to tell you I'm going to William McKinley High tomorrow, and I wanted to wish you luck, trying to win any competition, let alone nationals, without your golden couple." Addison raced towards the door, not wanting to cry in the office.

She made it outside, before the tears started coming. Losing her boyfriend, and her choir support group so suddenly was difficult to deal with. She didn't even know why she told Corcoran she was transferring. Jesse already had another girlfriend, and she didn't want to give up her nationally acclaimed group for one that was just starting out.

But then she remembered the look in Jesse's eyes when he told her he couldn't see her anymore. At first she was bewildered, why would the boy she'd been dating since freshman year want to suddenly end their relationship? Then she realized he'd been talking to Shelby earlier that day.

When she saw him around Lima with that pathetic excuse of a leading lady the New Directions were pushing, everything finally made sense. All the phone calls, all the missed messages. Any other time, she would have let it slide, but this was their senior year. Prom, graduation, the final nationals that would make them the only senior class to go undefeated. Addison wanted Jesse back to experience all that, because there was no way that scrawny little ego with legs would be able too.

Addison walked into the McKinley high school office early the next morning.

"I'd like to register. I just moved here from across town, and it's too far to get to Lima High every day." Everyone knew she was lying, but the 'kicked puppy' glint in her eye helped her get her papers and schedule before the first bell even rang.

Addison looked around the school with disgust. Lima High obviously got the bigger piece of pie when it came down to finances. But she squared her shoulders and headed off to her next class. She was determined to get what she wanted, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her.

* * *

I don't know how well this is going to go over, it doesn't seem like there's any stories like this out here...

Anyways, let me know what you think in the reviews!

~Belle


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of it's characters, or the songs "Hey Soul Sister" and "Tu Lo Sai"

* * *

The bell for third period rang, leaving Addison alone in the wood-paneled halls. She had forgotten how difficult it was to start at a new school, especially one with such a different hall set up and room number system. The four digit room number was supposed to mean something, but she couldn't remember exactly what it was. The first number meant the floor, and the second was the building. Or was it the other way around?

Not to mention trying to keep a low profile was proving to be harder then she had originally thought. It wasn't that she needed to keep a low profile, but the drama queen in her wanted to make a big entrance when she went to Glee Club for the first time, where a dramatic entrance really mattered.

Addison had nearly forgotten that she'd gone to school with nearly everyone at William McKinley High School before they were in high school. She had grown up in the district border, in a house that was virtually the four corners of the Lima Unified School District, it was strange to share a class with her first kiss, and the kid she punched over the last empty swing in first grade. Almost everyone recognized her at Mckinley, maybe not right away, but she could tell that the gossip mills were already up and running.. But it made her stand a little straighter, and walk with just a bit more purpose, to know that she was a hot topic.

Room 7114, that's where the Glee club met. There was no seventh floor, Addison rolled her eyes. This was not what she signed up for.

In all honesty, she wasn't looking forward to joining up with this 'Glee Club' anyways.

'I mean, who calls it glee club anymore anyways? It's show choir.' She thought smugly, slowly walking down the hall, looking for the room.

Oh, there it was. Tucked into the corner of the last hallway, so building number first, floor number second, she noted.

Addison checked her watch, and saw that she was almost fifteen minutes late. Fashionably late, some would call it, but she thought it was abysmal. 'To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is unacceptable.' She murmured, steadying her hand and her heart as she reached for the door.

Was she ready to do this? Addison Eva Trear was not one to back out of a challenge, but her challenges had never been this personal before. What if Jesse wasn't here working for Shelby? As unlikely as it was, what if he really did break up with her to be with what's-her-name? Rachel? She could see them through the window in the door, him and her sitting in the front row, exactly mirroring where they used to sit at LHS, the rest of the group seemed to be partying it up, with a band and everything. She didn't want to admit she was impressed.

She grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath before pulling it open.

A cappella strains of 'Hey Soul Sister' hit her with full force and she blinked in surprise. She didn't expect them to be this good, especially with the yummy eye-candy that happened to be singing the lead.

Unfortunately, the boy singing wasn't her boyfriend, so she tore her eyes from him, and searched the seats to see if her target had noticed her appearance yet.

He hadn't, he was two busy talking to his new girl, who, dressed like a toddler, Addison realized now that she could get a good look. She rolled her eyes. Jesse went from her, to that? In her opinion, it was a pretty big step down. She scoffed, getting him back would be easy.

Her attentions were quickly stolen by the performance that had rapidly included half the class. Even Addison herself was bopping along to the song in no time. She was so wrapped up in the excitement of it all, that being pulled into a spin by the most fastidiously dressed teenage boy she'd ever seen didn't faze her a bit.

It brought a halt to the other students though. The boy she had danced with apologized, but Addison could barely hear him over her own giddy laughter.

"Are you kidding?" She asked breathlessly, "that was amazing!" She bumped into someone, trying to find her balance, and turned to find herself face to face with the eye candy lead singer.

"You're amazing." She said, lowering her voice, and flashing him a flirty smile. Addison Trear may lose her balance, but she never lost her head.

"Thanks." He smiled back, his grin more innocent then it had any right to be. "I'm Finn, are you new? I haven't seen you around." Addison 'tripped' again, happy when Finn caught her.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm new. I just started today." She actually stood up this time, and tried to take an inconspicuous peek at Jesse, but Finn was too big to see around easily. "I was wondering if I could, maybe, audition?"

"Well, you'd have to talk to Mr. Schue..." Finn started hesitantly, even though she was a girl, and not really competition, Jesse's transfer still left a bad taste in everyone's mouth.

"Mr. Schue?" Addison asked, making sure she had heard clearly, "is this the same Mr. Schuester that taught my AP Spanish class last period?" The answer she received was not quite up to the intelligence caliber.

"I guess, I didn't know we had an AP Spanish class."

"Guys, what's going on?" '_Speak of the devil_', except in this case, the devil appearing wasn't a bad thing. "You sounded so great, why'd you stop?"

"Mr. Schuester?" Addison recognized her new spanish teacher, and tried to cover the surprise in her voice with determination. "I'd like to audition." She said, before he could respond.

"Well guys?" Mr. Schuester asked the rest of the club, who had taken their seats as soon as he'd walked in. "Should she audition?"

Addison nearly laughed at the unenthusiastic 'yes' that answered Mr. Schuester, but she kept her composure, and took a place in the middle of the choir room.

"Wow," Addison said, looking around. "I've never auditioned in a room this small before."

"Your song?" Mr. Schuester prompted, putting Addison back on track.

"Right." Addison took a deep breath, before beginning,

"Tu lo sai quanto t'amai,

Tu lo sai, lo sai crudel!

Io non bramo altra mercè,

Ma ricordati di me,

E poi sprezza un infedel-"

She couldn't help but smirk when she saw Rachel's jaw drop. It was a simple aria, and Addison knew it made her voice sound flawless. Sixteen year of training with the best coach in Ohio had to have some perks, right? She was about to begin on the second verse, when Mr. Schuester stopped her.

"That's lovely-"

"Addison." Addison prompted.

"But we're a show choir, do you have anything else? A showtune, maybe, or a pop song?" Addison floundered for a minute. She had plenty of audition songs built up, but the only ones coming to mind were about love, and heartache. In other words, completely inappropriate.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester, I have something else." She whispered the title into the pianists ear. It was perfect, the show stopping number that had won Vocal Adrenalin nationals her first year.

"I don't wanna show off no more..."

* * *

Let me know what you think!

Also, if any one is interested, I'm looking for a beta...

~Belle


	3. Chapter 2

So, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, that shouldn't happen again.

Enjoy!

* * *

Getting in was the easy part. Addison didn't expect to have any type of problem with this part of her plan, but she was glad it was over. She'd never had to audition like that. Most of the auditions she'd been to were in an auditorium, or through video. She was surprised to admit that being in such close proximity with the people she was auditioning for made her uncomfortable, so she was glad to take a seat, right in the middle of the class.

"Welcome to the group Addison." Mr. Schuester congratulated. "Now, why don't you guys welcome your new teammate while I go copy your music for the week?" Mr. Schuester suggested, picking up sheet music off the piano, and walking out the door.

As was expected, the room exploded into near-pandemonium. Although to be fair, the only classroom that did not explode into ear shattering pandemonium when the teacher left, was the deaf studies room.

Anyways. The students, left to their own devices, started up 'Soul Sister' again. Addison had never seen a group of school kids that actually did assignments while the teacher was gone.

Addison was starting to get into the music, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jesse." She said, though is sounded like more of a breath then an actual name. He didn't say anything, but the dangerous look in his icy eyes made her bite her tongue. He pulled her out of her chair, and took a step back before she could get too close to him, before turning, and walking to the door. Addison followed quickly, pushing past the dancing students that Jesse seemed to so easily avoid. Before she knew it, they were in the school hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jesse asked. He sounded cool, but anyone could tell this was just the calm before a storm.

"Hey baby, nice to see you too, I'm doing quite well. I just missed you so much, and VA isn't learning anything taxing while you're gone so I decided to come-"

"Addison, shut up." She stopped, scared. She'd never seen Jesse so angry. He looked like he was about to punch the locker next to her, or something. "Why. The hell. Are. You. Here." He was carefully restrained, and it made Addison uneasy. She couldn't help but be disappointed in the way things were starting to turn out. She took a step back, and felt the cold metal of the red locker through her blouse.

"I'm your girlfriend, Jesse. I missed you." She said, hating how pathetic she sounded.

"If you could think of anything but yourself Addison, you'd remember that we broke up." He stepped forward, and though his words were solidly against her, Addison knew she still had a chance.

"But baby," she started, lacing her fingers behind his neck, "you didn't really mean that. You were just making it up because Corcoran needed you." She blinked up through her lashes and pouted, delighted to see Jesse's eyes soften a little bit, showing her she was right.

"Besides," Addison began again, leaning infinitesimally closer, crossing the border between friend and lover. "Nobody has to know, you can still have your little project. You know I don't care, as long as I'm the one you come back to at night." They were so close now, bodies together, Addison knew it would only take one more push to get him back. It was almost too easy.

"Your new fetal project can be totally in the dark." Suddenly, Jesse wrenched himself from her grasp, and pinned her against the lockers.

"Rachel is not, by any standards, a project." He said, almost snarling. Addison didn't know how to react. "She's an amazing and talented young woman, whom I currently happen to be dating." That hurt, Addison could remember the time they she and Jesse came out to Vocal Adrenalinee, he had used that exact same line, but it had been loving, and joyous. Now it was the most personal, hurtful dart he could have thrown at her.

"Does she know?" Addison shot back, struggling to free herself. It was hopeless, she knew, from past experience, that Jesse was much, much stronger then she was, and ever would be, no matter how hard she worked.

"No, and you're not going to tell her." Jesse said, ending the conversation and dropping his hands, freeing an angry, glaring Addison. She reached the door before he did, and somehow managed to slam it in his face.

Addison turned to find the gaze of every glee club member, once again, focused on her. Part of her screamed to open the door, and get out of there. Out of William McKinley High School and back to Carmel High, and Vocal Adrenaline where she belonged. But she stayed, instead, raising her head high, she walked back into the room and collapsed, gracefully, into the first empty chair she saw. She had never been so humiliated and rejected in her life and she found herself blinking back tears as she watched Rachel Berry welcome her boyfriend back.

"It kills me not to know this, but, I've all but just forgotten what the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them. As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten.-" The well knows strains of Rise Against's 'Savior' picked up, and everyone turned, surprised that Jesse had initiated a new song for the first time. Finn and Artie jumped on their instruments, ready and raring to back this up.

"That's when she said I don't hate you boy, I just want to save you while there's still something left to save" Two voices joined in on the chorus, Rachel, and surprisingly enough, or unsurprisingly, Addison. The guitar chords petered out, and the drum beats slowed. The Glee kids were too used to the duets to keep going with the song when one of their unwritten rules was so flagrantly broken. The silence that ensued was awkward to say the least, Addison wouldn't apologize, and Jesse and Rachel made no move to let the class know they didn't mind. Although Rachel was obviously confused by the open hostility between her boyfriend and the new girl.

Luckily, before anything worse happened, Mr. Schuester walked back in with sheet music and an assignment.

* * *

So, before you leave, I have a question.

Do you guys have any interest in a playlist for this story? Unfortunately, the songs don't come across here as well as they do in the actual episodes, which is really no big surprise.

Oh, and also, what did you think of last weeks episode? I personally loved it, but let me know what you guys thought in the review section.

~Belle


	4. Chapter 3

Mr. Schuester paused, noting the more then slightly awkward air in the choir room.

"Hey Mr. Schue." Finn greeted, desperate to break the tension, "What's the new song?" The rest of the club reverted their attention to their teacher as he began passing out music.

"I was thinking," Mr. Schuester began, "with the addition of our newest member, that we've spent so much time on our regionals songs that we've been neglecting interpersonal relationships."

"Mr. Schue, this is Dirty Little Secret." Mercedes commented, flipping through the sheet music she'd just been handed.

"Exactly. Your assignment this week is to find a song that expresses a secret no one knows yet." The students looked at each other, slightly uncomfortable. They were friends and all, yes, but this assignment had the potential to be a huge train wreck. "And I thought this would be the perfect song to kick it off." Mr. Schuester cued the pianist, and the whole combo started up.

As the sheet music decreed, the choir started up in an A capella fashion over the music, it's members imitating certain instruments, and iconic melodies. As they progressed a little farther, Addison noticed Mr. Schuester looking at her, and then down to the music, as if to tell her to take the solo. Addison pointed to herself, then to the music, to double check. She wasn't going to sing over anyone else on accident. To her surprise, Mr. Schuester nodded empathetically. Maybe this was his way of welcoming her to the group. Addison shrugged. She knew the song, who didn't?

"_Let me know what I've done wrong when I've known this all along. I go around a time or to just to waste my time with you._" Addison began growing more confident when no one else joined in on her part. But as the song went on, she realized how utterly personal it had juts become.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret." Suddenly it wasn't fun and edgy anymore. The phrase made her feel claustrophobic. Everything she did was going to be put under an over analyzing microscope, not to be left alone. "Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another reject." These weren't her words, they were Jesse's. Addison struggled to keep herself under control, she couldn't loose it now, not when she could feel her competition's glare boring into the back of her head. Of course, remembering that she had competition was the kick she needed to get back into the game.

They left class with the instructions to return with a song picked out.

"Hey, Addison, right?" The question broke her mournful staring at Jesse and Rachel's retreating figures. She turned to face two of the guys from Glee. One was Finn, she reminded herself, but she had yet to meet the other.

"Yeah. Finn?" She double checked, his smile let her know she was right. "And, I'm sorry, I don't think we've met." She turned to the other, smile still perfectly in place.

"This is Puck." Finn said, and Addison couldn't really read the look he shot Puck, it wasn't quite friendly.

"Hey." Puck nodded, before walking off with one of the cheerleaders. Addison hadn't bothered to learn to many people's names yet.

"So where are you headed to?" Fin asked, seeming unfazed by his 'friends' hasty departure.

"Math." Addison couldn't help but roll her eyes. Math was not a strong spot for her. She couldn't help it, all the numbers had been fine, but throwing shapes and letters into the mix had mate things practically incomprehensible.

"Not a fan?" Finn asked, laughing. Addison couldn't help but join in, his laughter was infectious. "Not really. It's terrible, Je- my ex used to have to walk me through everything after class." Addison couldn't believe she'd almost slipped up like that. They walked in silence for a little longer, Addison not trusting herself to say anything else, and Finn not really knowing how to respond to her last comment.

When they parted ways, awkwardly, and quieter then it should have been, Addison wondered what it was about that boy that made her so gabby and comfortable. She'd gone through half the day without even mentioning she was from Carmel, and now, after one class, she was ready to spill her guts. Maybe it was a good thing she was going to math. It would take work, and focus. She was good at that kind of thing, the focus and work, not the math.

Of course, life wasn't planing on making itself easy for her, apparently, because sitting across the room was one Jesse St. James.

He was engrossed in choreography sketches, and placement charts, Addison assumed. It was what they used to do for Vocal Adrenaline, it was what they had done together as dance captains.

She took the seat next to him, and looked for something to occupy herself. She wasn't going to throw herself at him, that would be stupid, but she was so not going to leave the area open.

He didn't look at her the entire class period. Not even when the teacher introduced her as a new student. She couldn't help but feel disappointed

Even later in the day, she felt disappointed. She couldn't help it. Jesse's constant snubbing was really getting to her. It wasn't just that his behavior hurt emotionally, but that he so obviously had to work at it. He had never been able to ignore her before. Even when they didn't know each other his gaze had never strayed too far.

Addison found herself missing Finn, as the day went on. As little as she had actually conversed with him, she could tell that he had a rare, slightly naieve, sweetness about him that not many people were able to keep past the fifth grade. Addison couldn't help but be drawn to him.

A new step began forming in her head. It would be risky, a far more dangerous then anything she'd done before, but what she originally planned wasn't really working out anyways. If Addison had learned anything in her three years in Vocal Adrenaline, it was that staying on your toes, and using others was the only way to get ahead. In any case, Jesse St. James would not be able to ignore her much longer.

* * *

There's no excuse as to why this took so long, I had a bad case of writers block, and it really slowed me down.

This chapter's music can be found here:

youtube. com/ watch? v=nOQ8 -0Iwukw It's not the All American Rejects, even though it's the same song.

~Belle


	5. Chapter 4

Wow, I hope I still have readers after taking such a long time to update.

I'm really, really sorry about that. There's really no excuse, I was working ten hour days, and away from home for two weeks, so there was hardly any time for writing.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember, I don't own anything.

* * *

Addison dropped her bag onto one of the auditorium seats, confusion painting her face when she realized she was alone. Didn't these people practice? They certainly couldn't rely on talent alone, could they?

Addison decided quickly that she wouldn't let this opportunity of being alone in the auditorium go to waste. She hopped onstage and looked out over the empty seats, unsure of what to sing. She could feel music and emotion battling through her, fighting for dominance.

It seemed hard to believe she'd only been there a day. Addison didn't know that so much could happen is such a short amount of time. It was as if someone had taken her perfect life, the boyfriend, the friends, and her amazing standing in all aspects of her schooling, and thrown it in a blender, leaving her to pick up the shattered pieces.

"Why don't you love me?" Addison was more then a little surprised when Beyonce's lyrics won. Not because of the song it's self, she couldn't think of a better song to express her frustration, but R&B wasn't exactly her forte. She went with it, though, throwing herself into the performance. Everything was an opportunity for improvement, and Addison couldn't believe how much better she felt after the song was over.

"Hello?" Addison jumped, she did not expect anyone to be in the auditorium. She turned towards the voice, caught off guard, and saw Finn coming out from side stage.

"Oh, sorry, I was just leaving." Addison excused herself, pushing past Finn to the door.

"Hey, Addison, you okay?" She froze. Guys weren't supposed to be that observant.

"Fine, why?" She snapped unintentionally.

"You sure? Because you're leaving your stuff." Finn offered, going into the audience and picking up the forgotten bag.

"I've been worse." Addison shrugged, pulling her stuff out of Finn's grasp. It wasn't a total lie. "I've got to get going, I have to walk home." She made up the excuse on the spot. She hadn't driven that morning, instead her father had insisted on chauffeuring her, and left her with strict instructions to call him when she wanted to be picked up.

"Hey, I'll give you a ride." Finn offered. "I mean, Lima's not that big, you can't live too far out of the way." He flashed her a goofy grin, and Addison found herself not really minding the friendship that was fighting it's way towards existing.

Addison told Finn her address on their way out, wondering if the distance would cause him to back out. He was right about Lima not being that big, but she was clear on the other side of town, as far from the school as she could get, right on top of the district border. But when Finn heard where she lived, he chuckled.

"What?" Addison asked petulantly.

"Nothing, that's just right next door to- to where I'm living now." Finn focused on unlocking the door of his car.

"No way!" Addison perked up. "I thought the only person that lived there was, um..."

"Kurt?" Finn offered, knowing that was who she was thinking of, and surprised that in such a small town, she didn't know her neighbors name.

"Yeah, him. Hey, he's in glee club, isn't he? You're living there now too?" The conversation faltered, and died when Finn just nodded instead of answering. Addison sank back into the passenger seat as Finn pulled out of the parking lot and turned up the radio. Immediately, strains of 'Jesse's Girl' filled the car, and both Addison and Finn jumped towards the knob, shutting the radio off completely.

"Sorry." Addison said, kind of lamely. "I hate that song."

"It's fine." Finn brushed it off. "I'm not such a huge fan of it either." Addison turned towards him, and actually looked like she was interested, for the first time, in what he was saying.

"Why?" She asked curiously. Finn hesitated. Did he really want to tell the new girl about what a fool he'd made of himself in front of the entire class.

"Well, why do you hate it?" Finn countered, and Addison suddenly became self-conscious, focusing on her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"None of your business. A bad relationship." She murmured, almost inaudible over the cars engine.

"Sorry." Finn said, half-heartedly when it became clear that was the last Addison was going to contribute

"Your turn." Addison offered, sounding sad, despite her best efforts not to.

"You know Jesse St. James?" Addison couldn't help the sharp gasp that happened at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. "Of course you do." Finn passed over her reaction without a second glance. "I sang that song to his girlfriend while he was in San Diego."

"Oh."

"It was pretty bad." Finn said, laughing nervously.

"I'll bet." Addison replied distantly. Truthfully, she was remembering the San Diego trip. The beach, Sea World. Addison couldn't help the tears the fought their way into her eyes.

"Oh look, we're here." She said, melancholy taking over the indifference in her voice. "Thanks for the ride Finn." Addison pushed the door open, and stepped out onto the driveway.

"Hey, you want a ride tomorrow? I'm sure Kurt won't mind." Addison smiled, and shook her head.

"See that?" She pointed behind Finn to the curb, where a blue Porsche sat practically glowing despite the clouds over head. "That's mine. It was a gift."

"Maybe you should give me a ride?" Addison couldn't help but laugh, and she found that it pushed some of her sadness away.

"See you later Finn. Thanks again." She said before walking to her front door, and going inside.

Addison watched Finn pull out of her driveway, and into his own with a heavy heart. How could things get so confusing, so very fast?

* * *

So, you know, let me know what you think. I promise I'll have another chapter up soon.

xoxo

Belle


	6. Chapter 5

So sorry this took so long, I made myself write another chapter to my other story before I could update this one, and that took a spectacularly long time.

* * *

Addison's train of thought was broken by her phone ringing, belting out the song she'd jumped so fast to shut off in the car. She forgot it was still her ringtone.

"Hello?" She answered, looking out the window, watching Finn walk into his house.

"Addie!" She pulled the phone away from her ear, trying to quiet the squealing on the other end.

"Becca? What's up?" Addison asked, waving through the window at Finns retreating figure.

"What's up with you? We haven't heard anything from you since last Thursday! We thought maybe those New Directions dweebs had eaten you, or something." Addison laughed, long and hard, into the phone and she didn't stop until Becca was laughing with her.

"Oh Becca, you should see the group of losers in that choir." Addison sneered when they had both calmed down.

"Are they really that bad?" Becca asked, her eagerness apparent, even over the phone. Addison began to answer, but then she thought of the fun they'd had in class, and how quick they were to welcome her. Suddenly, talking to Becca felt wrong, even though she'd done it every day since they'd met. It felt like a betrayal, even though she wasn't really a solid part of either group.

She felt sick to her stomach.

"Becca, I've actually got to go. Homework, you know. Sorry!" She sped through her excuse, hoping it wasn't half as lame as it actually sounded, before slamming her phone shut and ending the call.

Addison stared at the black piece of plastic, annoyed at her friend for gossiping, but more annoyed at herself for going along with it. Maybe it was because she'd never met anyone so genuinely nice before, but she couldn't bear to spread their secrets just yet.

"Addison, are you home dear?" Addison rolled her eyes and prepared herself to face someone that even scared Miss Corcoran. Her mother.

"Yes mother, I'm here. I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized as she walked into their perfect kitchen.

"You should have called, we were worried sick. Your father almost drove over to the school to make sure everything was all right." Addison looked at the clock over her mothers shoulder as she was crushed in an overdramatic embrace. It was three thirty.

"Mother, everything is just fine. The nice new boy from next door gave me a ride home." Addison bit her tongue, she didn't quite know how her mother was going to react to the news that she accepted a ride home from a 'stranger'.

"Oh." Well, she looked stunned. "Did you have a problem? Why didn't Jesse take you home? Does your father need to call him? You know I've always supported that boy and his 'acting'." Here, Charlene put sarcastic air quotes around the word. "But if he's going to keep abandoning you around Lima, to 'get in character' for some lonesome part, we're going to have to sit down and talk to him." She turned away from her daughter and back towards the dinner that was already started on the stove. "If he leaves his girlfriend all around town, no wonder he's so lonesome." She snarled.

Addison didn't have the guts to tell them Jesse had dumped her, technically twice. They had been the it couple, the king and queen of Lima high. Her parents even liked him more then they liked her, once that was a good thing. Now, though, they couldn't stop bringing him up.

"Hey hon, why didn't you call." Addison had thoughtlessly wandered into the den, where her father was watching a game, Addison could never keep sports straight.

"The boy next door offered me a ride." She answered, praying she could leave soon. She wasn't feeling well, emotionally. Her stomach felt like lead, and there was a vile lump in her throat. "Jesse had a class to get to." She lied on the spot, not willing to go through another conversation like the one her mother put her through.

"Tell that boy to come around some time, we miss seeing him." Her dad said, thankfully less angry then her mother had been, but also just as clueless. Addison couldn't bear to be near them.

"Oh, I forgot. I promised a kid from school I'd help him study." She said, racing to the door, grabbing her bag from where she tossed it in the hall earlier. She didn't wait to hear their responses, before throwing the door open and racing to her car.

How could things have changed so quickly? It felt like someone had thrown a rock through the stained glass window that was her life, and no one wanted to pick up the pieces. She sped down Lima's main street, knowing instinctively where to go. She stopped outside a house not too far from her own, and parked her car.

Addison didn't know what she was planning on doing. This was Jesse's house, and she was no longer Jesse's girlfriend. It wasn't right for her to show up unannounced like she used to. They all knew too, probably, that they had broken up. She must have sat there for fifteen minutes before angrily fumbling with the gearstick.

"What am I even doing here." She asked aloud, to no one in particular. But soon after, there was a knock on her window, making Addison jump. She turned to the passenger side of the car to see Stephanie, the curly haired little sister of the St. James family.

"Addison?" Her eyes lit up as she pulled the door open. "Addie, we missed you!" She cried, in the way seven year olds do. "Come inside! Momma's making dinner!" Addison was about to decline, when Stephanie called into the house, "Momma, Addison came over." Addison sighed, she'd have to go in now. She turned her car off, and locked the door before taking the flagstone path through Mrs. St. James' meticulous garden the front yard to the door. It couldn't be too bad, right?

* * *

So, it was kind of worth the wait, right? Trust me, there's a pretty bit of drama coming up, so stay tuned.

Oh, by the way, I have a formspring set up for you people who read my stories, incase you have anything you want to ask. Or you know, you can ask whatever. I promise the answers will be interesting.

formspring .me/ 365Stories

Or, you know, review

xoxo

Belle


	7. Chapter 6

Addison walked into the entry way hesitantly, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Addison, come on in!" She heard Samantha St. James call from the kitchen. It was so oddly normal, it set her on edge.

"Hi, Mrs. St. James." She said, meekly walking into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Addie? Usually you're all up in this kitchen showing off while I'm trying to cook. Now you're walking in here like a landmine's gonna pop up and blow you to pieces." Addison couldn't help but laugh. She always liked Jesse's mom better then her own, and his dad was great too, when she go to see him.

"Well I have been taking cooking at the community college-"

"Since you could hold a knife, I know." Sam joked, handing Addison the spoon she was using.

"Stir this. Jesse'll be home soon, and I wanted to be farther along then I am. I'm so glad you showed up, we've been missing you." Addison was glad she had turned away from Sam, so she couldn't see how her face fell. Did they know? Was this all just some sick game? She focused on stirring the spaghetti sauce, so she didn't start crying. She hadn't let anyone see her cry since seventh grade, and she wasn't going to start now.

"So," Addison began, once she felt it was safe to talk again. "What's the special occasion?"

"Jesse's bringing some new friend over." Sam commented off handedly, chopping vegetables up for a salad.

"So , how is the fabulous life of Miss Addie?" Sam asked, and Addison marveled at her chopping powers.

"It's been alright. I transferred to William McKinley high, and today was my first day." Addison offered.

"Oh yes, Jesse transferred there a few weeks ago." Sam lowered her voice, thought there was no one besides themselves in the kitchen, "is their show choir so bad, they honestly don't have a choreographer?" Addison laughed, genuinely, for the first time in days.

"They don't even have dance practice." She whispered back, smiling. Mrs. St. James knew show choir better then any parent Addison had ever met.

"Well, if anyone can whip that group into shape, you and Jesse can." Sam could tell something was off with her son's girlfriend. After four years, there was little Addison could do to hide from her watchful eye.

"Have you been talking to Jesse lately?" She asked Addison, who nearly dropped the spoon in the pot before stuttering, "O-of course. We had a lovely conversation this morning."

They soon fell to working in silence, both women getting caught up in their tasks at hand. The silence bordered awkward, both of them mentally fishing for topics that would get them the answers they craved.

"Did Jesse say who he was inviting over?" Addison finally made herself ask, turning to face Sam.

"Some girl from McKinley high, I think she's a little young for him, she's only a sophomore, Addison. You have to keep stirring or it'll burn." Addison methodically moved the spoon, but her gestures were jerky, and not at all the way someone would normally stir pasta sauce. It was Rachel. Rachel Berry was the 'friend' Jesse was bringing over.

"Um, Mrs. St. James. This has been really, really great. But I have to go now, I have, this uh, thing." Addison said, turning the flame off the stove, and practically sprinting towards the door.

"No way, missy. I know when you're lying, and you deserve to eat the meal you helped make. I'm not letting you out just yet."

"Mrs. St. James, thank you, but I really can't, I really do have to go."

"Addison," Sam fixed her with one of those paralyzing 'mom' looks. "Is there something going on that I need to know about?" Addison sighed. On one hand, she could spill everything. How Jesse was working as a spy for Miss. Corcoran, how they broke up, how she followed him to another school just so he could break up with her again, how he has a new girlfriend.

"No, ma'am, I'd be happy to stay." She said, defeated.

"That's better. Now, can you help Steph set the table?"

The girl in question was already 'arranging' flowers on the dining room table.

"Hey Steph, let's get this table set, okay?" Addison asked, being good with kids was another of her many talents.

"Okay Addie!" She was flashed a toothy grin, before the little girl ran off to the china cabinet.

" Steph, let me." Addison said, taking the plates out of the little girls hands, and moving them safely to the table, where she was able to set them without fear of dropping one.

Addison loved the china. It had a bright red, geometric pattern around the edges, bold and unconventional, just like herself. Finally, the table was set, silverware, glasses and napkins included, and Addison was on pins and needles. She wasn't sure what was in store for her, but she could only imagine it was going to be awkward, and Jesse and Rachel would both hate her by the end of the night.

She looked towards the door, imagining how steamed Jesse would be when he walked in, her car would surely tip him off. She'd never intentionally made him mad before, and if what had happened earlier was any hint, she didn't want to see him blow up. Stuck between a rock, and a hard place. She could either hurt the St. James family, or hurt herself. She couldn't help it, her morbid curiosity, pushed her to stay, to see what a disaster this night could turn out to be.

"The table looks good, girls." Sam said, peering through the kitchen door. She folded and hung the red and white striped apron she had been wearing, and stepped into the room with them. Then, the front door opened.

* * *

So, this is mainly filler.

Can I let you guys in on a secret? I wrote this story with the express intention of Addison being a mary-sue. I wanted to see how it'd work out, because I've never done one before.

So I'm honestly shocked that you like her, (or love to hate her, which ever works.)

Anyways, let me know what you think!

Belle


	8. Chapter 7

"Mom, we're home." Addison squeaked at the sound of Jesse's voice, and hurried into the kitchen, under some pretense of getting the food. In reality, she didn't want to incur the wrath of Jesse St, James by being the first thing he saw when he brought his girlfriend over for dinner.

"This is Rachel Berry. She's kind of the grand diva of New Directions and she's a really great girl." Addison could hear everything from her place pressed against the wall between the kitchen and the dining room. It was so hard to stay still. She wanted to scream, and throw things. She wanted to make Rachel Berry regret looking twice at her man. She wanted all these things so badly, they built up in her chest until she felt like her ribcage would explode.

It was twenty steps to the back door, then she just had to sneak around the house, then she'd be home free.

Then everyone would know about her failure.

She had to stay.

"Mom, I have to go get something from my room, mind keeping Rachel company?" She heard Jesse ask.

Less then two seconds later, he was in the kitchen, pulling her away from the wall, and towards the staircase that led up the the bedrooms on the second floor.

He didn't let go of her until they were in his room. He'd been stressed, Addison could tell, the room itself was spotless.

Jesse let go of her, and she stumbled back, landing on the bed.

"If you wanted me that badly Jesse, you could have asked." Addison pouted, pushing her chest out and drawing one leg up onto the bed.

Jesse closed the door and stood there, speechless.

"What are you doing here?" It was not lost on him that this was the second time today that he'd had to ask her that.

"I honestly didn't mean to Jesse." Addison said, dropping her salacious pose. "I was just upset, and I started driving. I was going to leave, but Stephanie stopped me, then your mom invited me in, and I couldn't get away." A wave of exhaustion hit Addison as she sat there.

"Listen, Addie," Jesse said, as he sat next to her, "I can't pretend I know what you're going through, but this hasn't been easy for me either."

"Bullshit." Addison interjected.

"That doesn't matter now. I'm sorry I wasn't clear, or even polite when I broke up with you, but we broke up." Those words seemed to clash horribly with his tone, and the way he was looking at her.

"Can you understand that?" The condescending tone in his voice was too much for her to bear, and for the second time in this who dramatic debacle, hot tears of rage rolled down her face. She was tired of this, no one was worth this much work and pain.

"Fine." Addison snapped, brushing the tears away with a gesture that tried it's very hardest to be flippant.

"But you have to tell my parents." Jesse shrugged.

"I'll call them tonight, after Rachel leaves." Addison knew that was the best offer she was going to get, so she nodded in agreement.

"You can go back down now, I just need a minute, then I'll leave. Don't worry." Jesse got up.

"Addison," He turned, addressing her one more time.

"I really did-"

"Don't." Addison cut him off with a pathetic attempt at a smile.

"We broke up, right?" Jesse smiled one of those grins that used to make her go weak-kneed, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Addison wasted no time after that. Though she had promised to leave him alone, she always had a penchant for dramatic endings, and she wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to torture Rachel.

"Did you get what you needed?" Rachel asked, as Jesse walked into the dining room.

"Something like that." Jesse responded, rubbing Rachel's

shoulder as he passed her on the way to his own seat.

"The pasta looks delicious Mrs. St James." Rachel complimented as she looked down at her plate.

"Thank you dear. That's sweet." Samantha replied, she'd had to endure dozens of those types of forced compliments while Jesse had been upstairs.

There were footsteps in the kitchen, and everyone turned towards the door, expressions ranging from excited, to horrified, to confused at who could possibly be joining them for dinner.

"Addison?" Rachel was the one to break the silence as the newest member of New Directions walked into the dining room.

Her hair was tousled, her make up smeared, and she looked for all the world like she was only wearing one of Jesse's t-shirts.

"Oh my God, Rachel?" Addison exclaimed in mock surprise. "Jesse, darling, you said she'd never find out." Addison whined, moving to wrap her arms around him from behind.

"Well, this is embarrassing." She breathed, making eye contact with Rachel before trailing kisses down Jesse's neck.

"Addison, I think it's time for you to go." Jesse growled, staring straight ahead.

"I guess you're right. I have made this terribly awkward for everyone, haven't I?" Addison sauntered towards the door.

"Good bye everyone!" She waved, before shutting the door behind her.

She ran down the lawn, the cold, wet grass was nearly painful on her bare feet. She really hoped Jesse would give her back the clothes she left in his room.

Addison cranked the heater, and hit the gas as soon as she got into the car. She was freezing, and she'd only managed to get the feeling back into her toes when she pulled up to her own house, fifteen minutes later. So she decided to stay in the car until she had warmed up enough to sneak into her house.

She put the car in park, leaned the seat back, and closed her eyes, ready to wait.

Until someone taped on her window.

* * *

So, here it is. It's kind of filler, kind of drama starting.

Let me know what you think!

XOXO

Belle


	9. Really Important Note Like, REALLY!

Geez... I really hope this doesn't get taken down...

Hello everyone!

First off, I want to apologize for the long wait. I honestly have no excuse except that I've completely lost the muse for this story. It really is unforgivable, and you have my deepest and most heartfelt regrets, but I am going to be discontinuing this story.

Honestly, when I started Jesse's girls, it was a joke. I wanted to write a story starring a Mary-Sue, and see how people would react. Obviously, if you look at the reviews, you guys love it. But I never set out to write a decent Glee story, and that's what this has become.

If anyone wants to pick this up, you have my blessing, just send me a pm to let me know you want to take over. I'd love to see this story finished. (You can even have my notes if you want them)

If no one wants to take it on, I'll still keep the story up here, and maybe someday I'll be able to add to it.

Again, I'm so, so sorry it's come to this. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews.

XOXO

Belle


End file.
